


Snowflake

by shrimpy_1924



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, just mentions of the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpy_1924/pseuds/shrimpy_1924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga reflects on how he confessed to Daichi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr exchange awhile ago, so I thought I would post it here.

Suga looked over at Daichi, in a black overcoat and an orange scarf with a face reddened by the cold, and wondered how he had gotten so lucky. After years of pining, he had finally had the guts to confess to his best friend pushing through the fear that had held him back from doing so over the years. Ever since first year this had been what Suga had wanted to do, but a fear of rejection and humiliation had held him back every time he had worked up the nerve to try and tell him. As time went on, it had started becoming harder and harder to keep to himself, as the little things Daichi did for him caused him to fall more and more for the guy he had swore off in his head as a possibility. From his little touches, whispers of reassurance, and gentleness with those who needed his help to the strength he showed on-and-off the court, the encouraging words yelled on the court to keep the team going, and the fierceness he could have when someone threatened someone he cared about, Daichi had wormed his way into Suga’s heart as more than just a friend. It was only because of Suga’s firm resolve to keep Daichi as only a friend compared to the possibility of losing him that stopped him from confessing every day for the past three years. With snow lightly falling around them and their gloved covered fingers intertwined, he thought back to when he finally confessed to his long-time crush. 

It was after volleyball practice a few weeks ago, and with it being a mild day Daichi suggested the team go out to get pork buns from Ukai’s shop. As they walked to the shop Suga was stealing glances at Daichi who was deep in conversation with Asahi, and smiled to himself as he saw Hinata and Kageyama in awe of their captain while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi just walked behind them whispering to each other. Nishinoya and Tanaka followed them, walking backwards as they seemingly questioned a blushing Narita and Kinoshita while Ennoshita just walked besides them with a little smile on his face. Finally was Kiyoko who was trying to explain different types of attacks to Yachi, who had out her notepad furiously taking notes. After the team finished eating their pork buns, they said their goodbyes and headed off into separate directions. The first years had headed to Yachi’s house so she and Yamaguchi could help prepare Hinata and Kageyama for an upcoming test while Tsukishima was only tagging along to make fun of the latter two. In the opposite direction was the second-years who had decided they would escort Kiyoko home, dragging along Asahi to scare off any possible creepers without having to move a finger. He just sighed and agreed to go, as they often did this to him. This left Suga and Daichi alone, both of them having a warm feeling in their chest as they thought about how far the team had come, not just on the court but off too. 

Daichi had turned to walk back to his house when in a moment of impulse Suga called after him saying I like you. As soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to melt into the ground and never come back up. His body was telling him to run away but he just stood still, in shock at himself, speechless at the words he had uttered just seconds ago. Daichi looked back at him with an unreadable mask on his face, and as Suga was about to attempt speech again in order to explain himself, Daichi said “Can you repeat that? Sorry, but I couldn’t hear you.” with a sheepish grin on his face. Suga just stared at him and when the words sunk in, his heart soared and dropped at the same time. He was glad the embarrassing words weren’t heard, yet at the same time the fact that he finally said them after so much time but they were left unheard was kind of a stab in the stomach for him. Suga just made a hand motion to him, and said that it was nothing to worry about, that he was just muttering to himself. They parted ways after that, heading to their respective homes to study as they were in college-prep class that gave out a rigorous workload.

Later that night as he had sat working on the last of his math problems, Suga wondered if he would ever have the guts to say those words to Daichi ever again. He thought back to the past failed attempts and decided no, he most likely wouldn’t. As he was finishing up his workload for the night, there was a knock at his door. He peered out and saw Daichi standing outside the door with a mixture of annoyance and nervousness on his face, two things Suga rarely saw on him. As he opened the door, Daichi pushed his way in and stood so he was right in front of Suga. They stared at each other for a minute, both looking like they had something to say but waiting for the other to start. All of a sudden Dachi moved so he was even closer to Suga, his eyes wandering over his face asking permission for something, though Suga wasn't quite sure what that something was. Trusting his gut, Suga subtly nodded and he closed his eyes as the distance between their mouths grew smaller and smaller, partially in anticipation and partially in nervousness. Their lips, though chapped, moved against each other and Suga could taste the faintest amount of peppermint. His hands awkwardly moved about until he settled upon linking them behind Daichi's neck. As they pulled apart, Daichi muttered the words that Suga had been waiting to hear for a long time. “Will you be my boyfriend?” After that they had sat down, and Suga learned that Daichi had heard what he said when they departed earlier but wanted to hear him say it again, as a form of confirmation. After he didn't, Daichi had waited to see if Suga texted him or even showed the slightest sign that he meant what he said but after a few hours had passed Daichi had given up and made his way to Suga’s house in order to confess himself.  


Coming back into the present, walking hand in hand as the snow fluttered around, Suga didn’t know what was in the future for them. With it being their third year, the end of this new relationship could be closer than either of them could have anticipated. With them going to different universities, something they had talked about awhile back when they were discussing their hopes and dreams for the future, the divide and distance between them could rip their relationship into shreds, causing the splinters to pierce both of them full force in the heart. At the same time though their relationship could get stronger, proving that distance isn’t always the end. It could flourish and grow into something that could last forever, with a base as strong as the love between the two people in the relationship. This was maybe Suga’s biggest regret about waiting to tell Daichi about his feelings. He wondered what could've happened had he confessed sooner, would they have been that couple that everyone strived to be like, or would they have been that couple that no one wanted to be like. While these questions ate away at Suga sometimes, he remembered that things play out the way they do for a reason. The time, date, place, all those things came together in some strange way in this vast universe in order to create a moment in time in which everything aligned together working to create the perfect moment for those small little words to be uttered and reciprocated. So yeah, maybe he regrets not saying it sooner, but he will always be happy he didn’t wait any longer because that perfect moment could’ve passed and he might of never have said those words to Daichi, and living with even a shred of regret is something Suga strived to not do.

They slowed as they reached Suga’s house. The moon and stars illuminated the snowflakes around them, and as they linked both hands together in preparation for a proper goodbye Suga sighed, letting every word he hadn't said come out in that one breath with his smile representing everything he had yet to do with Daichi. At the end of the day it didn't matter what the future held or what the past missed because in the present they were together, love freely flowing between their minds and souls, and everything was perfect. As their lips gracefully slide together as the snowflakes danced around them, Suga felt his heart beat in time with Daichi’s reminding him that this is where he was supposed to be, now and hopefully always.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: the-internet-is-my-life.tumblr.com
> 
> My anime blog: a-dance-of-life-and-death.tumblr.com


End file.
